This invention relates generally to a buckle, and more particularly to a buckle for releasaby joining two ends of a belt or the like and including means for adjusting the length of the belt, at least at one of the two belt ends thus joined.
The buckle of this invention comprises a separable coupling device of relatively simple yet reliable design, suitable for releasably connecting and holding or otherwise joining or assembling two members to be united, such as strips of material, straps, wires, belts or the like, and further adapted for permitting adjustment of the overall length of the member once joined thereby. As a specific example, to which no limitation is intended, the buckle of this invention may be utilized for connecting the straps or belts of a life jacket, back pack or the like, wherein it is desirable to securely and yet releasably couple the belts or straps and also to provide for an adjustable overall length thereof.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a new and improved buckle for releasably coupling two ends of a belt or the like and adapted to adjust the length of said belt, at least at one of said ends.
Another object of this invention is to provide a buckle in accordance with the foregoing object, which is simple yet reliable in operation and comprising relatively few parts of relatively simple design to facilitate simple and inexpensive manufacture thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a buckle in accordance with the foregoing objects, adapted to be readily molded or otherwise formed from a relatively light weight material and to be rugged and reliable in operation.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing objects, a buckle according to this invention comprises separable cooperating receptacle and clasp members. The receptacle member includes guide means for guiding the clasp member to be inserted therein and means for releasably coupling said clasp member thereto including locking-slot means. The clasp member includes cooperating guide means for slidably engaging the guide means of the receptacle member, a pair of resilient arms including locking tab means for releasably engaging said locking slot means of said receptacle member and stop means for defining a limit of bending of the resilient arms, to substantially prevent overbending thereof during insertion into or removal from said receptacle member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, together with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals are used throughout to designate like elements and components.